The present invention relates to disposable absorbent articles, such as those used as personal care products, and more particularly to such a disposable absorbent article which provides an indication of wetness to the wearer upon the release of liquid body waste into the article.
Disposable absorbent articles find widespread use as personal care products such as diapers, children""s toilet training pants and other infant and child care products, adult incontinence garments and other adult care products, sanitary napkins and other feminine care products and the like, as well as surgical bandages and sponges. These articles absorb and contain body waste and are intended to be discarded after a limited period of use; i.e., the articles are not intended to be laundered or otherwise restored for reuse. Conventional disposable absorbent articles comprise an absorbent body disposed between an inner layer adapted for contacting the wearer""s skin and an outer layer for inhibiting liquid waste absorbed by the absorbent body from leaking out of the article. The inner layer of the absorbent article is typically liquid permeable to permit body waste to pass therethrough for absorption by the absorbent body.
For example, children""s toilet training pants serve as a training aid as a child transitions from diapers to underpants. Conventional toilet training pants are three-dimensional articles, similar to underpants in appearance, but constructed with a liquid permeable inner layer and an absorbent body to provide the absorbent function of disposable absorbent articles. An initial step in the toilet training process is for the child to recognize when urination occurs. However, where the training pants quickly and effectively draw urine away from the skin and retain the urine in the absorbent body, the inner layer of the pants remains dry and comfortable against the child""s skin. As a result, there is little or no recognizable indication to the child that he or she has urinated. To this end, it is desirable to provide some indication to the child that the child has urinated in the training pants.
Therefore, despite advancements in the construction of disposable absorbent articles, there continues to be a need for relatively easily constructed disposable absorbent articles capable of indicating to the wearer that a release of liquid body waste has occurred.
In general, a disposable absorbent article of the present invention comprises a generally liquid permeable liner adapted for contiguity with the wearer""s skin, and an outer cover. An absorbent body lies between the liner and the outer cover for absorbing liquid body waste. A surge layer lies between the liner and the absorbent body for receiving liquid body waste penetrating the liner and for subsequently releasing liquid body waste to the absorbent body. The surge layer has an inner surface generally facing the liner and an outer surface generally facing the absorbent body, and has an opening therein extending from the inner surface of the surge layer toward its outer surface. A flow control layer between the liner and the absorbent body at least retards the flow of liquid body waste from the surge layer opening to the absorbent body.
In another embodiment, toilet training pants of the present invention comprise an anterior region, a posterior region and a crotch region disposed longitudinally therebetween. The anterior region, posterior region and crotch region are integrally formed and configured to define a central waist opening and a pair of leg openings of said pants, with the crotch region extending generally laterally between said leg openings. A generally liquid permeable liner extends from the anterior region through the crotch region to the posterior region of the pants and is adapted for contiguity with the wearer""s skin. An absorbent body lies between the liner and an outer cover for absorbing liquid body waste. A surge layer lies between the liner and the absorbent body for receiving liquid body waste penetrating the liner and for subsequently releasing liquid body waste to the absorbent body. The surge layer has an inner surface generally facing the liner and an outer surface generally facing the absorbent body, and has an opening therein extending from the inner surface of the surge layer toward its outer surface. A flow control layer between the liner and the absorbent body at least retards the flow of liquid body waste from the surge layer opening to the absorbent body.
A method of the present invention for manufacturing toilet training pants generally comprises forming an opening in a surge layer to extend from an inner surface of the surge layer toward an outer surface thereof. A flow control layer is positioned adjacent the surge layer generally at the surge layer opening for at least retarding the flow of liquid body waste from said opening. The surge layer and flow control layer are positioned between a liner and an absorbent body adapted for absorbing liquid body waste, with the liner being adapted for contiguity with the wearer""s skin and being generally liquid permeable. The surge layer, the flow control layer and the absorbent body are positioned generally between the liner and the absorbent body, with the liner and outer cover together defining an anterior region, a crotch region and a posterior region of the training pants. The training pants are configured such that the anterior region, crotch region and posterior region generally form a central waist opening and a pair of leg openings of the training pants with the crotch region being disposed between the leg openings
Other aspects and features of this invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.